


Frozen/Kitten

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [40]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN May 2018





	Frozen/Kitten

It had been another punishingly long day and Martin wanted nothing more than to climb into bed with a cup of hot tea or coffee or maybe chocolate and read the Operation manual until he fell asleep. Or maybe sketch something. The flat was quiet, most of the students had gone home from the holidays. It was quiet and rather cold. Martin would bet that the attic upstairs looked like Elsa herself had worked her magic on it. On the most colder winter days the water in the glass on his nightstand actually froze. 

Thus he decided he would sleep downstairs tonight, no one would be here to see it and frankly the sofa was not so uncomfortable that he would miss his cold bed. The quiet or the loneliness didn't bother him. Not tonight. He was tired and it was more relaxing than anything else. It did startle him however when he heard someone move in the kitchen. He got some hot tea on himself, cursed and called out:"Who's there?" 

No reply. He kept sipping his tea and flipping through the manual he knew by heart when he heard another sound in the kitchen. It sounded like... a plastic bag being thrown around. 

Martin got around and sure enough, there was a plastic bag being thrown around by an adorable black and white kitten one of the students had gotten not more than a week ago. 

"Hello. I can't believe you were left behind here with me. You're only a kitten. Stacie just got you," he said softly, kneeling down as the kitten approached him curiously.

"I'm Martin," said Martin as the little cat curiously sniffed his fingers:"I'm an airline captain," he stated, not sure what else to say to a cat. Although he realized soon enough he didn't actually have to talk to it like he would to a human being.

"You're not going to bite me, are you? Or do something awful?" Martin asked petting it carefully:"You know I once nearly killed a cat. That one wasn't very nice through. Still..." 

The kitten seemed unbothered by that gruesome tale and purred. Later it climbed into Martin's lap and purred some more there while Martin told it aboit planes. It was nice. He wondered if the students had left the kitten behind on purpose. 


End file.
